


That Fucking Mouth

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jensen's mouth, Oral Fixation, Smut, saying "fuck" a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: When he’s always licking and biting his lips, you really can’t help but become obsessed with Jensen’s mouth.





	That Fucking Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with the lip bite. We all know this. Enjoy. 
> 
> This is for Harley's Make it work challenge, prompt was a NSFW gif. 
> 
> Also for SPN Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Oral Fixation

You watched Jensen a lot.

Not in a creepy way. And just on set mostly. After all, it was your job as a production assistant; be ready to run errands, get Jensen and Jared whatever they needed, always watch from the sidelines quietly like a good little minion. But when you slowly became friends with the two handsome giants, things between you and Jensen started to change. You’d help the boys run lines when they needed a stand in for a third character, often picking up dinner and eating it with them in their trailers. And the more time you spent with Jensen, the more you noticed it.

The man had a serious oral fixation.

Whether it was a pen cap held between his teeth while he was reading a script, or the spearmint gum that he was constantly chewing. Or the gummi worms that he nibbled by the handfuls, or the strips of red pepper he seemed to tongue into his mouth at lunch. There was the way he’d lick his lips when he was amused or he needed to pause for a thought. Sometimes licking the back of his lip lightly when he was in a bad mood. Even how he applied lip balm so deliberately to the soft skin between takes even though the makeup gals always offered to. How his mouth would suck the end of a water bottle when it was warm on an outdoor shoot. His grin, like pure sunshine, with his tongue tucked behind his teeth before Jared would send him into a fit of giggles.

And then there was the lip bite thing. Oh, the lip bite thing. The first time you saw him do it, your sigh of pure lust was so loud on set that someone shushed you. His perfect white teeth, impossibly straight, would tug his perfect pink bottom lip in, suck on it for just a moment, and then release it slowly. That lower lip turned from nude to blush to rosy pink, often followed by another brush of his tongue.

It was the sexiest fucking thing you’d ever seen.

After weeks of it- the sucking, the licking, the chewing, the biting- all you could do was stare at his mouth. You were fixated by his oral fixation. He seemed to notice and when it was just the two of you he started teasing you with it. A seductive glance with a long deliberate lip lick, or a nibble on the side of his mouth when he was supposed to be reading his script. It was torturous.

So really it was all Jensen’s fault. Maybe it was frowned upon to cozy up to the actors. But you didn’t care. I mean, it was _Jensen._ One night you agreed to help him with lines alone in his trailer, secretly giddy for any chance to be around him, to watch that damn mouth, to listen to Dean's lines in his honey gravel baritone. And he was so smooth and charming when he’d offered you the first glass of bourbon. It was too easy to say yes to the second and the third.

Before you knew it you were naked on his bed with that mouth, that sinful fucking mouth, trailing up your calves, sucking hickies onto your thighs, leaving red marks on your neck, and whispering dirty things in your ear. Jensen Ackles’ mouth was the best thing you’d ever felt. And when he was on top of you, his hips grinding down as you arched your back, his cock hard and thick against your thigh, you thanked the universe that the set was empty because your whimpers and moans could probably be heard outside.

“More?” Jensen asked as he kissed down your throat.

“Uh huh,” was the only response your brain could give up even though it was screaming _hell fucking yes_.

When he took one nipple between those perfect lips you cried out, loud and unforgiving until his teeth latched onto the peaking bud. “Christ, Jensen your mouth.”

He snickered, his tongue lathing across your soft skin like it was sweet ice cream. “You really like my mouth.”

“Ummm yeah,” you nodded, trying to speak clearly but moaning loudly like a wayward whore. “It’s perfect.”

His lips worked over your chest, leaving purple bruises you’d treasure for days. Each trail of his tongue across your nipples sent a electric spark to your core, each suck making you twist and writhe with the sheer _yes that feels amazing don’t ever stop_ pleasure and before you knew it he was making you come like you never had before.

“Fuck, you gonna come from this?” Jensen groaned. You cried out, unable to speak, tugging him by his short mussed hair back to your breasts. A minute later you came, your pussy clenching around nothing as he sucked and nibbled until your eyes rolled back into your head.

“Holy shit,” Jensen smiled once you’d come down. Damn, he was beautiful with flushed cheeks and spiky hair in every direction, so proud of his sexual achievement. His lips slammed into your’s, his tongue sliding into your mouth as he kissed you, deep and thorough as only someone with a mouth like that could do. He pulled away, his voice rumbling in your ear. “That was really fucking hot.”

“I’ve never come like that before,” you gasped, looking down at your tender nipples and soft bruised skin, “that was awesome.”

Jensen grinned, his lips trailing your shoulder and collarbone, softly grazing across your chest which made you whimper from the sensitivity. He leaned in and kissed you again, soft but forceful. “You tired now?”

“Fuck no,” you giggled, kissing him once more before rolling him onto his back and straddling his waist. “Just wait until you see what my mouth can do.”

The groan that answered was just as sinful as the lip bite that tried to stifle the noise.

Him and that fucking mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me so happy and encourage me to write more! Please and thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
